Fourze Chapter
is the fourth installment of ''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!, featuring the debut of the Kamen Rider Fourze Ghost Eyecon and Specter's Fourze Damashii form. Plot Takeru and Akari return home only to bump into Freya. Takeru asks Freya what those monsters were talking about but she refuses to answer. Meanwhile, Makoto and Onari are about to come back but Sagittarius Nova appears and attacks them. Makoto transforms into Specter and fights Sagittarius Nova. Just then, he tells Makoto that he is the same as him (using any means necessary to complete their mission). Takeru shows up, transforms into Ghost and assists Specter. Specter proclaims that as long as he and Ghost are friends, he will keep on fighting. Suddenly, the Rocket Switch flies toward Specter, and Specter changes into Fourze Damashii and finishes off Sagittarius Nova. Before he dies though, Sagittarius Nova talks about the power of friendship. After that, Takeru and Makoto assume that something is going on and head over to Freya to find out as Xibalba was watching them. Takeru and Makoto arrived to see Frey and Freya and start to ask about whether Freya deceived them. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Frey *Freya Villains Cast * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest cast * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Xibalba: ? *Sagittarius Nova: ? Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore **Specter ***Specter, Fourze *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Fourze Damashii Errors *There is a delay between Specter removing the Fourze Eyecon and reverting back to being Makoto. *The "Rocket On" sounds from the Fourze Driver are heard with no explanation of where it came from. DVD release The complete Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! was released to DVD on April 28, 2016, exclusively featuring the Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei. Notes *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, Fourze, Gaim, Drive *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 2 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 2 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 2 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Frey's Possession:' 13 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Freya's Possession:' 10 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons currently missing:' 2 (Legend Rider Eyecons) *Specter is the first Rider since Zangetsu and Fifteen to use a finisher in a Legend Rider mode with the powers of Fourze. **Although Zangetsu, Fifteen and Specter used the same powers of Fourze, they both used different finishers: ***Zangetsu and Specter used the Rider Rocket Drill Kick. ***Fifteen used the Rider Ten Billion Volt Slash. *This is the only time Specter changes from Specter Damashii to Fourze Damashii. *Coincidentally, Ghost was previously heard to exclaim a variant of Fourze's catchphrase, , as well as performing Fourze's pose, in episode 14 when he left Earth's atmosphere after assuming Ryoma Damashii, however he added the "ni" in the middle of the catchphrase. Ironically, when Specter performs Fourze's catchphrase and pose here after assuming Fourze Damashii, Ghost responds with unfamiliarity. *This is the only episode where Specter wields the Drill Module when he assumes Fourze Damashii. External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOgamJrBfdk Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! - Fourze Chapter] on TOEI Tokusatsu Youtube Official Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Web series episodes